


Someone

by GirlRunningTheWorld



Series: Danganronpa fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Memory Loss, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlRunningTheWorld/pseuds/GirlRunningTheWorld
Summary: Basically, it's just retelling of the Danganronpa 2, but free and with some plot twists, and some of the murders and investigations are changed. Sorryformyenglish, it's not my first language ._.





	Someone

Prologue.

His body is heavy. As his conscious is slowly returning he can feel something warm and solid yet comforting under his body. He can smell salt and hear water splashing. Is he on the beach? He tries to open his eyes, careful cause sunbeams are blinding. Suddenly the light that woke him up is blocked by a figure.  
\- Hey, are you okay? You fainted.  
Did he? He can't remember that thing happening. His last memory is the one about…  
White-haired boy is looking down at him with an offering hand and the marvelous blue sky is sparkling above his head.  
\- Here, let me help you, - he takes the outstretched hand and is pulled up.  
-Thank you, - his own voice sounds oddly unfamiliar to his own ears, but whatever, - and you are..?  
\- Oh, how rude of me. I'm Komaeda Nagito, sdhs Luck. And your name? - sdhs? He is sure he heard about that school.  
\- I'm.., - and here comes nothing. He just don't remember. And not only that. His age, his family, his house, even his own appearance. As if all his memories were wiped off.  
\- I don't remember, - is all he can answer. He feels like empty vessel. Who is he?  
\- Oh? How unfortunate, - the boy, Komaeda, is thoughtfully staring at the ground but then a bright smile appears on his face. Unlike him, Komaeda is shining with optimism, - anyway, i'm glad i've met you. Ah, everyone is already gone, exploring the island. We can go together, if you don't mind such company.  
\- Everyone?- Komaeda is surprisingly friendly. As if he already knew the guy, he mentally rolls his eyes. And takes a deep breath. Panic won't help him return his forgotten personality.  
\- Our classmates, - Komaeda frowns a little, - don't you remember this one too?  
\- I guess i don't, - maybe it sounded too bitter? Nevertheless he can't recall even his name. It's logical that he won't be able to know about his classmates.  
\- Oh, sorry, sorry, i thought it's only about your name. By the way, what's your talent?  
\- My talent? I don't…i don't know.  
\- Oh, - the light appearing in boy's eyes quickly fades away, - What a pity. I hope you'll soon remember it! - he cheerfully waves a hand.  
He can feel something is not entirely right with the guy. Just a feeling. He doesn't know if he can trust his senses. And he has problemes much bigger than that like what the hell is his name? Where is he if he’ll stop asking questions about himself?  
-So? Would you like to join me? Or am my company too disturbing? - Komaeda has that soft smile of his, which he is already used too. Somehow...it's comforting.  
\- Yeah? O-okay, let's go, - he stammers awkwardly and trails after the boy. 

Part 1. First trial. 

Day 1.  
When he is introduced to everyone he feels tired. The heat is also doing its work in melting his body and brain.  
And then a pink rabbit in pink ballet-skirt appears and says they are their teacher. Is this absurd world just a dream? Then it explains everything.  
\- You thould be kind to eath other. Collect all the piethes of hope and you will be able to leave the island, - tells them pink rabbit Monomi with a magic stick. Could it become more ridiculous?  
Also, now he knows his name which is the only advantage he can think of. Hinata Hajime.

Day 2.  
Unfortunately, their carefree days end abruptly when a black-white bear Monokuma makes its entrance. And tells them to kill each other in order to leave. That is how the rules change. 

\- Kill each other?! What the heck are you even talking about? - he shouts along with everyone else. Not everyone, he notices. Komaeda is oddly quiet. - Do you agree with this thing? - he points at the bear and steps closer which seems to pull the guy out of his thoughts.  
\- Eh, Hinata-kun? Did you say something? - it makes his rage stronger. He is ready to shake this calmness out.  
\- I said, - he starts, irritated, - that this Monokuma or whatever that thing's name is is telling us to kill each other and you just stand here? Are you not interested enough?  
\- I was just rethinking our situation. This island, Monomi and then Monokuma. Don't you find it all suspicious?  
\- I…yes. It really is.  
\- And not only suspicious, they both are forcing us to play by their rules, except that Monokuma's are more…murderous, may i say.  
\- You are right, i guess, - Komaeda is right. Instead of panicking they should pull themselves together.  
\- Stop yelling! I, Togami's heir, won't let panic spread! - seems like somebody else is thinking in this direction.  
\- Upupupupu, even right now you, kids, are outraged. What will happen if somebody wants too badly to leave? Upupu, - Monokuma flashes his red eye and giggles covering his mouth as if he was a schoolgirl. 

He isn't frightened he tells himself as he lays in his bed, it's just a stupid bear, they won't play his games. No way someone will murder anyone, they aren't friends but they are all living persons with their families, dreams and future. Except for him. He sighes and tries not to whimper or worse - cry. He can't remember even a single detail. No faces, not even silhouettes. Nothing. Does he have a brother? Maybe sister? Are both his parents alive? Monokuma said some trash about world ending. He didn't believe even for a second. Or tried to.  
And what about the school? He is absolutely sure he heard about Hope peak academy, but just like with everything else his memory doesn't help at all. Did he even attend some school?

And like that his thoughts float through his head until he is deeply asleep. He doesn't dream. 

Day 3.  
They are all quiet when they meet in the restaurant. Not surprising after yesterday events. And now they wake up with that obnoxious announcement, which made the day even worse.  
He ruefully pokes his fork at the tasteless something, when Togami suddenly stands up.  
\- This won't go. We need to cheer up. We need to throw a party.  
-Party?! Are you serious, man? - exclaimes Souda. He silently agrees. No party will make them happy right now.  
\- What are you talking about, Porky-feet? Did fat consume your brain?- uh Saionji is as straight as always.  
\- Wull there be fd? - Owari didn't even stop chewing.  
\- Is there really time for a party? - demands Koizumi.  
\- Ibuki will go! - shouts Mioda right in his ear. Ugh, being a musician made her voice too loud.  
\- B-but…, - Tsumiki doesn't even finish her phrase as she is cut off.  
\- No but's. In order to increase the level of amity we should spend time together. I won't let any murder take place, as i swear it on my name! 

So now they are preparing for the party. Not everybody, just two of them: Komaeda and Hanamura, to be precise. Others are preparing mentally.  
Is there really time for a party? 

They gather around 9 p.m.  
\- What are you doing? - Hinata asks Togami as he rummages through his clothes.  
\- Searching for any weapons, - calmly answers the ultimate heir as he proceeds. Work done, he lets Hinata go. - Have a good time.  
\- Y-yeah. 

And they indeed have. Hanamura's food is so delicious he is nearly crying in bliss, and they talk and even laugh. Everything is just too perfect.  
It doesn't last long. 

Firstly, the light goes off. Then, Tsumiki falls and pushes him until he is flat on his ass. And then someone slams into him and makes a quiet ouch.  
\- Komaeda?  
\- Ah, Hinata-kun? How unfortunate of me.  
They all start yelling and for half a minute he loses the thread. 

And then they find the body. 

Day 4.  
He searches and investigates and does it once more, takes in every detail. He doesn't want to believe, he really doesn't, but the reality is cruel: someone murdered Togami. Even if it was Monokuma he wants to be sure. So he makes everything he can do to help solving the case. 

The trail of life and death starts. They discuss, ask questions and search for answers. He still doesn't know who the killer is though he feels he is close to finding them. Just some pieces and he will be able to put it all together.  
\- Togami rummaged through everyone except for Komaeda and…- and suddenly it clicks like the last puzzle in the riddle. Killed under the table with a sharp long and narrow object. And the only one who was absent is…- Hanamura.  
\- Oui? - when he looks intently he does see how Hanamura is nervous. He combs his hair more often than ever, twitches his fingers and avoids any eye contact. Of course it can't be an evidence, just an observation.  
\- I don't want to ask it but…it was you? You killed Togami? - even thinking about it is gruesome.  
\- Ahaha, what are you talking about? Oh course i didn't! - as if murderer will come out. He should think it all twice, because there are too many loose ends. Like how did Hanamura get downstairs? And what object did he use?  
And so the trial continues. 

\- You are right, bastards! Hanamura is found guilty, - Monokuma laughs nasty and pushes big red button in front of him.  
And all they can do is witness Hanamura’s death. 

\- Hinata-kun, it was amazing! Your hope shone so bright! - Komaeda catches up with him and so they walk together through the Jabberwock park at the end of the group. He is too tired to move his legs faster.  
\- I killed him, - he says gravily. He still didn't come to his senses and talking isn't the thing he'd do right now.  
\- And saved everyone else. If you didn't all of us would be dead, - Komaeda is too optimistic. Is it his normal state? Somewhere deep down he is jealous but on the surface he feels anger starting to bubble. One of…he can't call them friends, not yet, but comrades is dead and he talks about hope? All he can feel right now is despair.  
\- I know, - he answers automatically, too tired to argue.  
And then a thought strikes him. All of this time Hanamura was at the kitchen. If he wanted to lure Togami under the table he could just have used paint itself, no need in using the knife. So, someone else needed it. Someone, whom he didn't pay attention at all during the trial. Thinking about their location when the murder took place and all other details, the only one who was capable is…  
\- Komaeda, - he starts.  
\- Yes, Hinata-kun? - the boy beams at the attention.  
\- You...it's...well… It was you? Did you put there a knife? - and it's trial once again, except there is no Monokuma and punishment this time.  
\- Huh? What are you talking about Hinata-kun? - if he'll look closer, he can see his composure swaying. Something is totally wrong with the guy. Still, he isn’t sure if it's too big of a deal.  
\- Hanamura didn't have to put there a knife if he wanted to use the skewer from the start. And only you wasn't surveyed by Togami. And yours location was the closest to that table. You said “how unfortunate” but you didn't mean our collision, did you? So, i want to ask again: was it you?  
Komaeda stands silent for a moment and then starts to shiver badly.  
\- Hey, are you..? - he doesn't get to finish the phrase as Komaeda starts to laugh. It’s hysterical and loud enough to make him recoil.  
\- Ahaha, Hinata-kun, you really are brilliant! Even after the trial you didn't stop considering and was successful! Yes, i did place there a knife, - now, Komaeda looks and acts as if he is an absolutely different person. It's… He doesn't know what to say. All he can feel is tiredness and disappointment and bitter taste of betrayal.  
\- Why? - is all he can ask. What else can he?  
\- Of course because i wanted to kill Togami-kun! - exclaims Komaeda with an undertone implying it was obvious. Somehow his confession hurts. He has already got used to his presence and now…  
\- Why? - he asks once more.  
\- Because if he died the despair that would born will create an even brighter hope, - says Komaeda as he gesticulates excitedly. And now he loses it. It’s just too much for one day. He can't take it anymore.  
So he turns his back and walks away, ignoring distant “Hinata-kun?”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Komaeda didn't expose himself to anyone except Hajime. Yet.


End file.
